


Destiny Awaits

by Tallerella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond, Force Sensitivity, Kylo Ren - Freeform, OC characters, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallerella/pseuds/Tallerella
Summary: As a smuggler spy with a partially forgotten history, you make a life for yourself on Batuu. Deep down, you feel as if you are meant for greater and have yet to discover your destiny.You’re soon to discover that your destiny lies within the one and only Kylo Ren. Can you love him for the monster he is? Or will you soon discover a different side of him?Tags will be updating with chapters!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 5





	Destiny Awaits

* * *

Destiny Awaits.

At least that is what you thought when you first woke up. You stare at the sunlight on your ceiling, smiling slightly to yourself knowing it’s going to be another blistering day outside. Batuu’s heat and humidity during the summer months causes near constant complaints from visitors who dared explore your planet on the outer rim. But to you, it didn’t matter. 

You see, you couldn’t remember much of your childhood. There were only a hand full of memories. First being the cold, harsh environment of outer space and your Uncle Roy’s ship. You remember feeling a cold that seeped into your muscles and anchored itself in to your bones. You remember wishing you didn’t have to go on spice runs with him, or smelling his sour breath after he spent all his credits on Corellian Wine. But you couldn’t for the life of you remember why you were left with Uncle Roy. One morning you woke and had found that Uncle Roy had passed from his heart failing, leaving you alone with a ship and no credits. But it didn’t matter now anyways. The past was the past. You had carved yourself out a nice little life on Batuu, and despite the blistering heat this time of year, you are content. 

The suns have now reached your face, warming it with a yellow glow, and acting like an alarm clock. Ding ding ding you were going to be late (again). With a heavy sigh, you swing your legs out of bed and sit up, sore muscles pulling and whining at you to rest a little more. There is no such thing as “rest” on Batuu. Hard work was the only way to get anything in the outer rim, and your muscles were a testament to how much hard work you really had to do. You looked over at your small table littered with books, and sighed longingly. You wanted to start a new book on Hoth, but you had made plans earlier and couldn’t just curl up near your only window to read.

Reading had become something of an escape for you. You couldn’t remember all the places you had gone with Uncle Roy, since you couldn’t leave his dingy ship, but you wish you could. There was something deep within you, pulling you to leave Batuu one day. It felt like a string, tethering you to a destiny you had not yet discovered. You felt that destiny under your skin, calling to you to come find it. It almost sounded like a faint voice telling you that you were meant for greater. So you read. You read about Naboo, about galactic civil wars, about galaxies far far away. And it was enough.

But for now destiny would have to wait because, blessed be, today was a rare day off. Your only friend, Nima, is waiting for you to go to the market with her.

It felt like yesterday when you arrived in Batuu, a sheltered eighteen year old unsure of what you were doing or where you were going. It had really been 7 years ago to the day. You had hardly experienced the harsh reality of the universe with Uncle Roy. Batuu had seemed like such a daunting place, with the mosaic of different species and languages. Trying to be as small and invisible as you could, you had gone to the market hoping to find food. All you found was an old and disgruntled Ishi Tib yelling at you, in a language you couldn’t understand, about a piece of fruit you were holding in your hand. Your breathe was beginning speed up, sweat dripping down the nape of your neck from both the humidity and the nerves. By chance or by destiny, someone was then infront of you arguing with the Ishi Tib. It was as if a blanket of calm rested upon you, dampening your anxiety. You stared slack jawed at this humanoid infront of you, with beautiful green skin and long green appendages coming from her head. She turned to you, smiled while giving you the fruit, and pulled you along with her.

“That was Grungo, he sometimes forgets that not everyone speaks his native tongue. Senile old man.” She giggled in your ear, almost like she was divulging a secret.

“You speak my language?” You asked incredulously.

“Of course silly, you speak common tongue. I’ve got to be honest though, I’ve never seen you in Black Spire Outpost before.” She watched me from the corner of her eye, navigating us through the market place with expert steps.

“I just landed, actually, although I wasn’t sure where. Thank you for the food, let me repay you the credits...” you were mumbling at that point, outwardly staring at the two long appendages from her head.

“Well go on, ask then!” She nudged you, amusement clear in her voice.

“What are you? What’s coming out of your head? Why are you green?.” It all came rushing out of your mouth, like the dam to your thoughts had opened wide and you couldn’t stop them from spilling out.

She gave a throaty laugh, seeming pleased with herself. “I’m a Twi’Lek, and these ‘appendages’ are my lekku.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to... it just all... I’m never usually like this....”. You were at a loss for words. Uncle Roy had always taught you to think before you spoke, that people were not forgiving outside of his ship, and that the wrong words could get you on the wrong side of a blaster. For you to say all that without a thought was so completely unlike you...

Lost in thought, you didn’t realize that this beautiful Twi’Lek had led you down a small deserted side street from the market. You had let down your guard completely, and now you were on a strange planet with a stranger you didn’t know AND in a place where no one could hear you if you cried out. Your feet felt like lead and you stopped, getting angry with yourself. You felt yourself mentally tearing at this calming blanket that now felt like it was holding you down, drowning you in false serenity. You saw her take a few steps ahead then turn around a double back, looking at you with worry.

“Hey, are you alr...” And that’s when it happened, almost in slow motion. Your body knew it was now or never; fight or flight. The suffocating blanket shattered and your anger dissipated, replaced with an inner resolution you had never felt before. The sweat on the back of your neck dried in an instant, the hairs on your body stood on end, and your hand shot infront of you with precision. You felt a rush, almost like a chill, that ran from the base of your skull to your fingers tips. You watched with shock as the Twi’Lek in front of you grounded her feet as she slid backwards, dirt from the alley stirring up. Then; silence. You both stared at each other, the distant sound of the market gone, and the only sound seeming to be within your own head. It was a throbbing kind of sound that seemed to match the throbbing sensation in your brain. Sweat began to prick against your skin again. Time went back to normal. And the Twi’Lek grinned.

“I KNEW IT!” She spoke triumphantly. “I felt it the minute you stepped off your ship. I knew you had it in you. It was unmistakable.”

You stood there, now completely confused. What the hell did I just do? Where the fark did that come from? What did she “feel”?

She walked towards you carefully, watching you wrack your head around what had just happened.

“Wait a minute... do you not know?”

“Know what?” You exhaled shakily. She stood infront fo you now, looking deep into your eyes like she was trying to search your soul.

“My name is Nima. My parents named me Nima after the Ryl word for “gift”. And we seem to share that same gift.” She said, the corner of her lip tugging up.

“What gift? What the fark are you talking about?” You suddenly get a spark behind your eyes, a burst of green light, and a warm sensation that sits in your brain. And that’s when you heard her, with lips stationary and eyes trained on yours...

“The Force.”

—————

The market was bustling around you. Vendors were yelling about their wares, and you could smell the fresh cooking of Tip-Yip for the lunch rush. Nima was leaning against the entrance of the Black Spire’s most disreputable bar, Oga’s Cantina, waving her hand to get your attention.

“Look what the felinoid dragged in!”

“Yea yea, I know I’m late.” You grumbled. “This might come as a surprise to you, but I actually like to try and do this thing called “relaxing” on my only day off this week. You should try it!” The smile on your face completely opposing the sarcasm dripping from your voice.

“Oh common y/n, we both need a day of fun! We’ve been working so hard, even Oga herself offered us drinks on the house after our last assignment.” Nima has a point. Nima and you had been working overtime these past few months. The First Order has started breathing down the necks of leaders in the Outer Rim region, becoming an increasingly larger threat. This meant more smugglers hiding at the outpost, more intel about the First Order, and more assignments to go on.

Both Nima and you work as spies for Oga Garra. After meeting that fateful day seven years ago, you ended up living with Nima. You learned from each other and practiced in secret, or so you thought. Word began to circulate of those gifted with the force hiding amongst the market of Black Spire Outpost, and it brought you right to Oga’s front door. She gave you a deal: work for her and protect her interests in the outpost, and she would provide protection and a wage. With Black Spire being a smugglers haven, you both ran the risk of becoming enslaved, or even worse being given over to the First Order for some measly credits. So you both agreed. Oga gave you an assignment, and you both extracted information by any means necessary. 

Nima was naturally talented in the ways of Force illusions, or better known as mind-tricks. She can charm anyone into giving her information, not just with her looks but with her mind. She can dig her way into even the most stubborn of psyches. You however, have natural talent in telekinetic force manipulation. You can lift someone into the air, crush their wind pipe, or turn their blaster into a ball of metal. But really all you do is levitate their Fuzzy Tauntaun drink in their face to give them a reminder of what you are capable of, and the information just spills out. Nima and you are truly good trooper bad trooper. In the end, Nima will wipe their memory of the two of you and you give Oga the intel she was looking for.

You looked over at Nima, her eyes bright with excitement. “... Fine! We’ll have a fun day, but then next day off I’m going to sleep till the three suns set.” 

Nima broke into a big grin and began to pull you along with her through the market, just like all those years ago. This time you understood the jumble of extraterrestrial words being hurdled around you, and you smiled. This was home. This lawless land in a forgotten region of the universe, with a new found sister and a reason to live. You smiled back at Nima, letting her see the soft side of you that’s usually hidden.

As you both shopped around looking at trinkets, droids, and the newest fashions, you kept your ears trained on the conversations around you. You pick up on a mother scolding her son for trying to grab at something shiny, a smuggler whispering to his associate about the next lead on a great treasure, and... the First Order? You hear a spice runner talking to a local about the First Order. You use the force to focus in, and aren’t surprised to hear that yet again they have taken over another planet. That people are displaced and resources are taken. But something piques you’re interest.

“... well apparently Kylo Ren has been hunting out force-sensitive beings. They keep going missing, and we are not sure if it’s because he’s killing them or he’s recruiting them.” The man whispers conspiratorially.

You eyes search out Nima’s, who’s a couple stalls over. You make eye contact and it’s a confirmation that yes, she’s in fact heard the same thing as you. You can feel the grim expression on your face, and the fear prickle at the back of your head. Kylo Ren: Supreme Leader of the First order, tyrant, murderer, talented force user. Anyone who is smart is scared of him. Are you smart? You’d like to think you are. 

Like an echo coming from the back of your skull, you hear Nima talking to you though your force bond.

“Should we tell Oga?”

You shake your head slightly, going back to looking at the trinkets in the stall in front of you. 

“No. What can Oga do? If anything, she’d sell us off to the First Order to get some extra credits. We keep an ear out, and if we need to, we take my ship and we run.”

Nimas head nodded fractionally and the connection faded. You made your way over to her and squeezed her arm, trying to give her some comfort. You both were hidden, and were meticulous at wiping the minds of those you came in contact with. You had at least a little time to prepare incase the First Order got to Batuu. You both had been preparing for it. You had fixed up your Uncles ship, stowed away credits, and you were close to getting a new blaster. Nima smiled a little, and you knew that you’d both be alright.

Silence befell the market, an eerie sort of the silence like one before a storm. That’s when you hear it: it starts as a whistle and is quickly turning into a whining scream. There’s no mistaking that sound: Tie Fighters. Four streak across the sky above the market, causing chaos. Locals are running into homes, vendors are closing their stalls, smugglers are running to their ships.

A look of horror covers Nima’s face, and she grabs your arm running for the small alleyway of her home. In a flurry of clothes and knives, Nima packs a bag and connects to the force bond once more.

“Let’s get to your place quick, we’ll grab what you need, get on the ship, and get the fark out of here!”

You both ran as fast as you can down the winding alley ways to your little home, hoping you can somehow beat the First Order troopers that would be flooding the streets any minute. Above you hear more ships arriving and catch a glimpse of an Upsilon-class command shuttle coming in to land on the far North edge of Black Spire. The feeling of fear is prickling the back of your head again. But something in the force is telling you that you can escape, and that is enough for you to believe you can. You grab what little you own, shove your only blaster into the back of your pants and slinging a small satchel with clothes, mementos, and the stowed credits over your shoulder. You take a deep breath and ground yourself, trusting the force will guide you to safety. 

You grab Nimas hand and squeeze tightly, looking over her face, memorizing the way her eyebrows wrinkle when she’s worried. She gives you a tight lipped smile and a small nod, and that’s enough for you open the door and start making a run for your ship. 

You sprint through more alleyways, winding your way to the East edge of the outpost, and finally get to the last small alleyway before having to run into the wide open towards the ship yard. You both hide in a covered doorway on your left, peeking around the corner to make sure the coast is clear. It looks clear both ways, and you can see the tip of your ships nose sticking out in the small ship yard.You sigh in relief that some scruffy smuggler didn’t steal it in the chaos

You grab Nima’s hand again and ready yourself. Your palms are sweating, your breathe is short, and you know that it is now or never. You take your first step out and begin to pull in Nima’s hand when..

“Stop right there! Let me see your identification.”

Slowly turning around, you find five storm troopers standing behind you with blasters ready. You sighed, knowing that what was going to happen next would probably blow your cover wide open. Nima instantly turned on her charm, giving a coy smile to the troopers and pushing her hip out to the side.

“Oh goodness, would you look at that y/n. I’ve never seen real troopers before!” Nima sashayed a few steps beside me, batting her eyelashes at the troopers. “Your armor is so shiny and you have incredibly ‘big’ blasters. Hows about you boys let us go and you can come find at Oga’s Canteen later tonight for a proper ‘thank you’.” You had to hold back a small incredulous laugh at how thick Nima was laying the flirtation on them.

“I said, let me see your identification” the lead storm trooper repeated, clearly getting tired of Nima’s games. Before you could even respond, the trooper beside the leader pulled his blaster and shot directly at Nima.

As with every time you use the force, time felt like it stood still. Your arm shot out from your side, and you felt the reassuring shiver of force flow through you once again. Sure enough, floating in front of Nima was a hot bolt of plasma, crackling and angry with energy. You forced it back the way it came, using your mind to expand the bold of plasma into a spray that pelted the troopers. This was the distraction you needed. You both make a run for it, skidding out of the alley way, taking a left turn, and into a wide open road. With feet racing and hearts pounding, Nima and you run like your life’s depended on it (because they did). 

You hit the button on the communicator attached to your satchels strap when you’re half way there, and the boarding ramp begins to descend. You’re almost there. You can practically taste it. You can feel the force ebbing within you. Your muscles are on fire. You are on fire. 

By some miracle, you make it into the ship unscathed. You run to the bridge and sloppily sit in the pilots seat. Your ears are drumming with the beat; of the force humming in you or of your heart beat, you can’t decipher. You start flipping switches, turning knobs, and the ship fires up. You give a breathless laugh, giddy that you guys are going to make it. That you and your sister and are actually outsmarting the First Order.

Beeping. The ship is beeping. And the thrusters turn off. 

“FARK! WHAT THE FARK!” You yell, slamming your fists down on the console in front of you. “Nima, I need you in here! Somethings wrong with the ship.”

You’re met with silence. You turn your head to look out into the common area and Nima is no where in sight. The boarding ramp is still down, which means she never made it on the ship to close it. That’s when you feel it.

The fear you had felt prickle at the back of your mind is back yet again, but this time it’s no longer a prickle. It is a searing hot pain that is radiating. It’s climbing over your mind, stroking towards your front lobes, and consuming your thoughts. The pain is so intense that your eyes water and your nose runs. You push back with your force but it only bends a little, snapping back into place. 

You try to open your eyes, and look out the front windows of the bridge to see a tall, black figure standing in front of your ship. His hand is raised, fingers splayed, and he stands with the stillness of a mountain. He’s so large he might just be a mountain. His mask is black as night, with red cracks and a silver visor that look radiant against the deep darkness that is him. His head is cocked to the side slightly, like he’s listening to something. Realization dawns on you, that this is in fact Kylo Ren. 

This couldn’t have been your destiny. You sit with your head in your hands, the splitting pain unrelenting. You felt betrayed by the force for making you feel like you could get to safety. Your anger flares, and you’re angry at yourself. You’re angry you read those stupid books and thought you were meant for greater. You weren’t. You were just a smuggler spy and you were about to meet your end at the hands of the Supreme Leader.

The pain suddenly stops, and you get a brief sense of relief. All you can think is “Holy fark that hurt” before you get a flash behind your eyes, a burst of vibrant red light, and a warm sensation that sits in your brain. You realize you are no longer scared. And that’s when you heard him, an echo in your head, his mask staring you down...

“Destiny awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To anyone who has read my first chapter, THANK YOU. This is my first time writing fan fiction, and I’m nervous to put out my first chapter but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I’m going to try and update this story at least once a week. I’m looking at making this a long and hopefully mature/explicit fanfic, so a warning to those who are sensitive to that. Also..... god I just love Kylo Ren angst ;)


End file.
